undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Photoshop Flowey
Photoshop Flowey (also known as Omega Flowey and God Flowey by fans, and Flowey X in the game's code), is the entity created when Flowey absorbs the six human SOULs at the end of a Neutral Route. He serves as the final boss of that route if the protagonist has not defeated him before. Appearance After absorbing the human SOULs, Flowey transforms into a grotesque, flower-shaped hybrid of plant tissue, human organs, and machinery. Consisting entirely of rendered images, Photoshop Flowey is stylistically different from anything else in the game. He has two sideways jaws, with tiny lumps on the end, and has two orifices that resemble nostrils, as well as an eye on each side with moving and pulsating irises, located within hollowed mouths. On top of his "face," he has a box TV that switches between a smiling face with huge teeth and sideways eyes that flash red and green. The bottom of the mouth can overlap the TV's frame. He has metal, bumpy pipes that resemble petals and connect to the television and the jaws of his "face." These jaws have floating eyes with moving and pulsating irises. He has many tubes that exit behind him, and big, thick vines that move away from him. He has cactus-like arms with red claws and dangling vines with leaves on them. His hands have the ability to retract and transform into Venus Flytraps. Photoshop Flowey's new body resembles that of the DT Extraction Machine's structure, albeit now filled with teeth, gums, and eyeballs. Alphys used this machine to extract Determination from six previously captured human SOULs- the same SOULs that Photoshop Flowey uses to power himself. Main Story At the conclusion of the Neutral Route battle with Asgore, Flowey appears and finishes off the weakened king of monsters following his dialogue to the protagonist. He then absorbs the six bottled human SOULs to increase his strength, repeating the age old line "in this world... it's kill or be killed." As he absorbs the SOULs, Flowey's face becomes horribly twisted in a way not previously witnessed, and the game immediately closes. When reopened, the typical introduction cut scene is altered; the Boss Monster is replaced with a Loox (similar to the Undertale Demo). There will be no "typewriter" sound as the text is shown on screen. The first line is laid out at a jittery pace. After "one day, the" is displayed on the second line, the remaining part of the sentence appears all at once, and the image corrupts. In windowed mode while visible is broken intro the screen title changes rapidly to random lines of random letters and numbers. The game will then present the option to load a SAVE of Flowey's creation, the location being simply "My World" and the screen name to FloweyTale. Loading the SAVE file will display a blank screen name. The SAVE is under Flowey's name, his Level of Violence (LV) is 9999, and the play time is 9999:99. The player can only choose "Continue", since the "Reset" option does nothing. In this SAVE, the protagonist begins in a seemingly endless dark void. As they walk north, they find a SAVE point. However, when the protagonist interacts with the SAVE point, their SAVE file is erased, the dialogue box itself being repeatedly cracked as though it is being rammed and as if the dialogue box exists in the playing world and not just as a user interface. Flowey's face, much larger than normal, then bursts through the dialogue box. Flowey mockingly thanks the protagonist for unwittingly helping him destroy Asgore's SOUL, and gloats that he is now in control of the six human SOULs. He states that once he absorbs the seventh SOUL—the protagonist's—he will become godlike, and proceed to show everyone the "REAL meaning of this world," which is kill or be killed. He also reinforces the fact that the protagonist will not be able to use their SAVE file to escape to an earlier part of the game, stating that he will "SAVE over protagonist's own death." If the protagonist did not create a save file, however, Flowey will taunt them for being "too stupid to make one." The protagonist is then thrust into battle against Photoshop Flowey, after a cinematic showing the approach of the creature as a black silhouette on a red background. This fight is not RPG-oriented but instead is based more or less entirely on a bullet-hell encounter (similar to Touhou Project). It is immediately obvious that this battle is different in that the protagonist does not have the option to FIGHT, ACT, use an ITEM, or use MERCY right away. If the protagonist has not gained any LV, their HP bar also becomes much longer than usual and does not display a number, however, if their LOVE is 8 or above, their HP bar becomes shorter. Photoshop Flowey attacks in a multitude of ways: firing star-shaped projectiles from his eyes, striking with numerous vines that cross over each other in a downwards strike, flamethrowers, finger guns, pulling in flies, dropping bombs with little Flowey faces on them, firing lasers, and using the weapons of the Six Humans. When Flowey activates the powers of one of his six human SOULs, that human SOUL will give an attack based on their associated objects and concepts. During the attacks of the six human SOULs, the protagonist can call for help from each SOUL by pressing ACT buttons that appear among the attacks of the SOULs. This action causes the SOUL that will attack next (the Light Blue SOUL, in the case of the Yellow SOUL) to intervene, replacing the white bullets with positive green bullets. After requesting assistance from each of the six SOULs, "Your Best Nightmare" transitions into "Finale," and the SOULs leave Photoshop Flowey temporarily to encourage the protagonist to defeat Flowey. They do so by providing the protagonist with more than enough healing projectiles to fully heal them, and by nullifying Photoshop Flowey's defense (his defense drops to 0). The SOULs will now be assisting the protagonist by sending them a healing item at times while allowing the protagonist to deal a decent amount of damage as well. The fight will continue until they reduce Photoshop Flowey's HP to 0. When the protagonist does defeat Photoshop Flowey, he falsely panics and curses the protagonist for defeating him before he simply reloads FILE 3, a save file he used in the very beginning of the fight. This action, of course, results in Flowey regaining all of his lost health. He then taunts the protagonist by killing them and then reloading the save file 32 times. Flowey then encircles the protagonist's SOUL with bullets, much like he did at the beginning of the game, and saves the file there (as FILE 6). After jeering about how helpless the protagonist is, he then dares them to call for help. An ACT button will appear for the protagonist, and pressing it results in a call for help. Nothing happens, leading to the infamous line "...But nobody came." Flowey proceeds to close in his ring of bullets to destroy the protagonist for good. However, when any one of the bullets hits the protagonist's SOUL, it fully refills the protagonist's HP, and any remaining bullets instantly vanish. Confused, Flowey attempts to load an alternate save file, but to his horror finds that he is suddenly unable to do so. The human SOULs then exit again and fight back against Flowey, draining him of his power and destroying his new form (possibly by overloading it), reducing him to his regular form as a battered flower. After this, the protagonist will have the option to either spare or kill him. If the protagonist kills Flowey, he remarks that he "knew protagonist had it in them" before dying. However, he returns to kill Asgore in the event of a Neutral Route re-run, asking if the protagonist thought killing him would make a difference and stating that he will return when they load their SAVE. If the protagonist spares him, Flowey insists that he has not changed at all, telling the protagonist that he will kill them and everyone they love if he is allowed to survive. The protagonist is then taken back to the FIGHT and MERCY buttons. Repeatedly pressing MERCY causes Flowey to become more and more confused and frustrated at the fact that he cannot understand why the protagonist is merciful to him, despite his moments-ago attempt to kill the protagonist and his threats towards the protagonist and their friends. After 13 total attempts to spare him, the protagonist finally sees success, as Flowey then flees. In Battle Trivia * Photoshop Flowey's concept art shows a great resemblance to the description of the angel Azrael '(Also called Azriel) in various religions: "...He has four faces and four thousand wings, and his whole body consists of eyes and tongues." The name Azriel also shows a resemblance to the name Asriel, which is Flowey's real name.Wikipedia, Azrael ** In Islam, Azrael is the angel of death, and: "He watches over the dying, separates the soul from the body, and receives the spirits of the dead." This description also matches him, as he watched the human souls in Asgore's castle and took them to achieve his form. * The text in Photoshop Flowey's GAME OVER screen is a reference to Toby Fox's Halloween Hack of ''EarthBound. If the protagonist loses to Dr. Andonuts, who is also a final boss, the game over text reads "Oh, name, it is all just a dream! Just kidding, you are dead forever," followed by infinite looping "ha." * The player cannot exit Photoshop Flowey's GAME OVER screen through normal means such as '''Esc or F4, forcing the player to wait out the sequence until the game closes itself. * Photoshop Flowey's repeated loading and saving during battle are akin to the act of protagonists using the Save States and the Load States on an emulator. * If the protagonist runs into Flowey's pellets that surround their SOUL at the end of the battle, killing themself, he will immediately reload FILE 6. Continuously doing this irritates Flowey, causing him to stop his monologue to demand that the protagonist "stop that." Whether the protagonist stops or continues, he will then continue to utter his speech. * The center tubes around the TV screen that project Flowey's "face" resemble the petals of his original flower form. * During the fake intro sequence, the window's title switches between random characters. After the fake intro sequence, the window's title is changed to "Floweytale." When the game begins, the window's title becomes nothing. * Right before one of the special soul attacks, one of the metal "petals" surrounding Flowey's screen will flash the color of the soul in question. * The protagonist can be hit 14 times before dying."How to Speedrun Undertale" * The phrase, "But nobody came," that appears when the protagonist calls for help, is akin to a line from EarthBound when an enemy calls for help, but no enemies join the battle. ** The phrase is also used frequently throughout the game, such as when encountering an enemy after the kill counter has been exhausted in the Genocide Route. * When Flowey uses his save and load features, he uses SAVE files 2, 3, and 6; he never uses the protagonist's file (file 0), or files 1, 4, and 5. * Photoshop Flowey's finger gun sprites have a green thumb, which is a play on the idiom "having green thumb," which is the ability to grow plants well. * Within the game files, the teeth of Photoshop Flowey's green ball attack is referred as "dentata," derived from the Latin root meaning "tooth." * Unlike all other monsters in the game (which has its own encounter ID), Photoshop Flowey's battle takes place in his own room, being room 294, and thus does not have an encounter version. If the player hacks their SAVE to enter this room, it will crash the game. References de:Photoshop Flowey fr:Photoshop Flowey ja:‎Photoshop Flowey pl:Photoshop Flowey ru:Фотошоп Флауи Category:Boss